Walther WA2000
Walther WA2000 is a semi-automatic bullpup-style sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This semi-automatic sniper rifle fires 12 rounds of 7.62 NATO ammunition for every magazine. It costs $4600 in game and takes 3.0 seconds to reload. This sniper rifle is famous in its high firepower and accuracy even if it is not scoped. Although it comes with high recoil, this rifle is still reliable due to its low rate of fire, that can buy time for the recoil to cool down. Its weight is standard for a sniper rifle. Advantages *High damage *Still accurate even when not scoped *Can penetrate more than one object *One-shot-kill on head head and gut areas *Can be enhanced Disadvantages *Low rate of fire *Expensive ($4600) *Heavy for a Auto-sniper *Long reload time (3.0 sec) Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Seen being used by an Special Air Service operative in a poster. * : The rifle was used by some German police units, but production was stopped because it was too expensive to achieve widespread sales. The final retail cost for a base rifle in the 1980s was in the range of $9,000 to $12,500, and the rifle's current value ranges from $40,000 for the first gen. to $75,000 for the 2nd gen. Events Singapore/Malaysia *WA2000 was released alongside with Desert Storm on 21 March 2012. *WA2000 Gold was looted into Code Box alongside with P90 Lapin on 14 February 2013. *WA2000 was resold for Weapon Enhancement on 19 June 2013. Indonesia *This weapon was released alongside with Hellfire on May 16, 2012. It can be purchased with 115000 MI-CASH for permanent *13 June 2012 : Added WA2000 into the Code Box. *10 October 2012: Added WA2000 Gold Edition into the Code Box. Variants WA2000 Gold Edition Gold-plated edition of WA2000 that has 3 extra rounds per clip, making 15 rounds per clip. It can be obtained randomly from Code Box only. Tips *Its damage is the same with SVD. *Its weight is the same with SG550 and G3SG1. *Fire one-by-one to accurately target the enemy. *Wait until the recoil to cool down before shooting again. *In close range, just fire it without zooming as it is still accurate but make sure the enemy is right in front of you. *Always reload when there are less than 5 bullets left. *Not recommended in Zombie Scenario due to low rate of fire and magazine size. Comparison to Dragunov SVD Positive *Lower recoil (-5%) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Higher magazine size (+2) *Can be used by all teams *Shorter reload time (-0.7 seconds) Neutral *Same damage (96) *Same ammo type (7.62 NATO) Negative *Less accurate (-4%) *More expensive (+$500) *Heavier (×2) Comparison to HK G3SG/1 Positive *Cheaper (-$400) *Higher damage (+26) *Can be purchased by both teams *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) Neutral *Same weight (14% speed reduction) *Same ammo type (7.62 NATO) *No Crosshair Negative *Less accurate (-37%) *Higher recoil (+27%) *Lower rate of fire (-14%) *Lower magazine size (-8) Gallery Walther WA2000 File:Wa2000_viewmodel.png|View model File:Wa2000_worldmodel.png|World model File:Wa2000_shopmodel.png|Shop model Cs italy0019.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Wa2000.gif|Shoot, zoom and reload Gsg9 wa2000.jpg|A GSG-9 operative carries a WA2000 File:Wa2000_promo.jpg|Promotional poster 385267.jpg|Ditto, Taiwan version File:Wa2000_hud.png|HUD icon 120425184742 newloot446x238.jpg|Ditto, Codebox Poster Firing sound Reload sound Have you purchased WA2000 now? Yes, for permanent! Yes, for 3/10/30 days only No, do not buy it but ever use this before No and never test it WA2000 Gold Edition File:Wa2000g_viewmodel.png|View model File:Wa2000g_worldmodel.png|World model File:Wa2000g_shopmodel.png|Shop model Cs assault 20111211 0825500.jpg|In-game screenshot 1107140128684ff2a205913da7.jpg|Promotional poster File:Wa2000g_desc.png|WA2000 Gold can zoom Sg4.jpg|SG/MY Poster Have you get WA2000 Gold? YES but I already get the WA2000 YES and it is GREAT! No.. WA2000 Enhanced Editions a2.jpg|Taiwan poster File:Wa2000_upgrade.jpg|China poster Expert: File:Wa2000_viewmodel_expert.png|View model De dust 20120808 1634380.jpg|In-game screenshot Wa2000 6.jpg|World model Master: File:Wa2000_master_viewmodel.png|View model 540462_378634365539638_894839465_n.jpg|World model Cs italy 20120814 1913550.jpg|In-game screenshot Wa2000 8.jpg|World model Trivia *There are only 176 pieces of WA2000 in real life due to its high cost of production. *There is a bug in this weapon where the reloading animation is done but the ammunition still takes time to reload. *The real WA2000 can only be fed with 6 rounds in its mag in real life. *The first generation is cheaper than its second generation. External links *Walther WA2000 at Wikipedia Category:Sniper rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:Walther Category:German weapons Category:Bullpup firearms Category:Long range weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Semi-auto sniper rifle Category:Weapons with enhanced variants